In rehabilitation, support has been provided by many experts working in cooperation for the purpose of helping those experiencing mental or physical disabilities due to various causes such as illnesses, injuries, or aging or those having congenital disorders to lead better lives. For example, rehabilitation involves support provided by many experts such as rehabilitation specialists, rehabilitation nurses, physical therapists, occupational therapists, speech-language-hearing therapists, clinical psychologists, prosthetists and orthotists, and social workers working in cooperation.
In the meantime, in recent years, development of motion capture technologies for digitally recording motions of people and objects has been advancing. Examples of systems of the motion capture technologies that are known include optical, mechanical, magnetic, and camera systems. For example, a camera system of digitally recording motions of a person by making the person wear a marker, detecting the marker by a tracker such as a camera, and processing the detected marker is known. For another example, as a system that does not use markers and trackers, a system of digitally recording motions of a person by using an infrared sensor to measure the distance from the sensor to the person and detect the size and various motions of the skeleton of the person is known. Kinect (registered trademark), for example, is known as a sensor using such a system.